Mirror Image
by MaybeSomeone
Summary: Justin knows what Justin wants. But does Alex know as well? Justin/Justin with a hint of JALEX. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. 18  PEOPLE! MA


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**_

**THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN! 18 YEARS + PEOPLE! **

**This my friends is the first story I have written & hopfully wont be my last. Sorry if they're a little OC.**

* * *

*Justin's POV*

"That doesn't look right either."

It had been nearly an hour, and I had been changing through drawers and drawers of clothes, trying to pick out something to wear. For some reason, nothing I wore looked exactly right, and I thought I was going insane. Why couldn't I just wear something? It felt as if I was a girl, since no guy could possibly take this long changing. Staring into the mirror, I looked over my outfit of jeans, a T-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"You know, I think it looks sexy, but that's just me."

If there had been someone else in the room with me, I would understand where the voice came from. If there had been someone in the window when I spun around to check, it would make a lot more sense. I didn't see anyone, yet someone was talking to me. Maybe I was insane, and maybe I was hearing things. Maybe it was just my subconscious talking to me a little louder than usual.

"Over here, Justin!"

I turned toward where the voice came from, noticing it was my reflection in the mirror. That didn't make any sense, though. Mirrors couldn't talk, could they? No, they couldn't. I was about to brush it off, thinking maybe I needed some more sleep, when a foot suddenly emerged from the mirror. My eyes went wide as within moments, I saw basically myself standing there, staring back at me.

"W-what is going on?"

"What are you talking about, Justin?"

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm your mirror image, Justin."

"My reflection, I get that! But…why aren't I in some mental hospital?"

"You think you're nuts. You're really not."

The only thought that could process through my mind was that my reflection, this other me, was lying to me. I was obviously insane. I wouldn't blame myself, after living with Alex and Max for so long, and the stresses of the Wizard Competition and Graduation just around the corner, but why would I imagine myself coming out of a mirror? Sure, maybe he did look a little sexy…what was I talking about? It was me, nobody but me.

"You want me, Justin."

"W-what?"

"You stare at me everyday, and I can't handle it anymore."

"You can't handle what?"

"You seductive looks, your sexy curves. I want them. You want them."

I didn't want myself, what was he – or I, really – talking about? I spent an awful lot of time in the mirror, but it wasn't because I wanted myself. It wasn't because I enjoyed staring at myself…was it? I didn't even know anymore, my brain was turning to mush just from attempting to process the entire situation. Suddenly my head hurt, and I had the urge to go to sleep and forget about it.

"Come closer, Justin."

Not even realizing what I was doing at first, I began to take steps forward, until I was standing a mere inch away from him, err myself. His eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't look into them. Instead, I looked down, and noticed the obvious bulge in his jeans. It mirrored mine, and I wondered whether he was turned on as well, or whether he would look exactly like me, no matter what I did.

"You want me, Justin."

"I…I…"

"You want yourself, and now is the only time you can have yourself. Use it."

I did nothing, but he luckily initiated contact between us, by leaning in and taking my lips with his. His mouth was so hot, it was so inviting, I couldn't even help myself. I barely realized I was returning the action until I felt him push his tongue into my mouth. Why I was responding, battling his tongue, I didn't even know, but I was enjoying it. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind, and I pulled away, panting.

"I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be for this."

"But, I –"

"It's called asexual, you want to fuck yourself. That's all."

Before I had the chance to respond, he attached our lips again, and pulled me closer. I moaned in his mouth when he simultaneously grabbed my ass and pushed our erections together. My eyes were closed, as at first, I didn't want to believe this was happening with…myself. It made me feel a little crazy. It was insane to believe it was happening, but as he backed me up toward the bed, I needed to watch that I wouldn't fall.

"Relax, Justin. I'm not going to let you fall."

Regardless, I couldn't close my eyes again, especially once I felt my back hit against the mattress and him, or rather me, on top of me. My line of thought was confusing me. He detached his lips from mine, and suddenly began attacking my neck with them. When he began to nibble on my ear, I was moaning like a whore. How could he know that my ear was my sweet spot? Right, he was me.

"Oh God, don't stop."

"I'm not God, Justin. I'm you."

"Fuck, I don't care, just don't stop."

I hadn't even noticed that at that point, I began to buck my hips, but when he moaned into my neck moments later, I caught on. His moans came out partially as a growl, and I wondered if it was the same for me. It then dawned on me that we were wearing far too much clothing, and I was getting far too warm. I sat up slightly, and pulled my leather jacket off in the quickest attempt, then did the same for him.

"Stop, just a moment. I need…your shirt off."

He smirked as I said this, and as we just barely pulled apart, I grabbed onto his shirt and removed it in record time. He did the same as me, before pushing me back down, pressing himself hard against me. I almost whined from our flesh pushing together, needing more. I was painfully hard, and it was getting difficult to ignore. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, he reached for my pants.

"You're forgetting, Justin. I know everything about you, including what you want."

Unzipping my jeans slowly, he nipped lightly at my shoulder, causing me to hiss from the unfamiliar contact. It was taking him much too long to remove my jeans, but I supposed that was my fault, for wearing such tight ones. The second my jeans hit the floor, I wrapped my legs around his, pulling him straight into me, so my brief-clad erection pressed against the one he had trapped in his jeans.

"Hold on, Justin, I need to –"

"Just do it!"

I removed my legs and he struggled to quickly remove his jeans, almost making me laugh. My eyes were so clouded over with lust, I had almost forgotten that it was me in front of me. Looking him over as he removed his jeans, I got the perfect view of my body. I was incredibly fucking gorgeous, I just wanted him to hurry up so I could get a piece of it. Slowly, he peeled off his briefs as well, smirking at me.

"Enjoying the show?"

Not even waiting for his underwear to hit the floor, the second they were off, I pulled him back down on top of me and pushed my mouth hard against his. It didn't take long for our tongues to battle for dominance, myself surprisingly coming out as the winner. Well, either way I won. His fingers then grasped the band of my briefs, and I knew exactly what he was doing. Exactly what I was doing, rather.

"I need you."

"I know, Justin. Tell me, how do you want it?"

"I thought you knew everything about me?"

"I do, but I want to hear you say it."

"Fast. Fast and hard. Dry."

I couldn't expect it to be any other way than dry, considering I wasn't gay and didn't have anything like lube around. I didn't feel I needed it anyway, since I was still a virgin. Somehow, though, doing this with myself felt so natural, and I felt like I knew what I was doing. As our naked bodies pushed together, our dicks ached for attention, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I bucked against him as hard as I could.

"Now, fuck!"

He positioned himself at my entrance, and glanced down at me a moment. My face held no worry, no fear, no desire to wait. His face, or rather my face as well, held the same emotion as mine. Pure lust. Knowing that I had nothing to regret, he pushed his tip in, and hissed from the initial pain. He watched me another moment, and I nodded, letting him know to keep going. In response, he shoved himself all the way in, quite speedily.

"Fuck!"

Slowly, he began to withdraw slightly, and I could feel so much pain. To keep me from feeling too much pain, he began to nibble at my neck lightly, leaving tiny marks but instigating pleasure. As he heard me begin to moan slightly, he knew it was alright to keep going, and continued to withdraw. Just as he was nearly out, he slammed back into me quite hard, hitting my prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck, do that again! Oh my fucking God!"

My eyes were rolling into the back of my head, and I could feel myself reaching my peak. Him, being me, obviously would have been reaching his as well. He continued to slam into me, causing me to yell out quite loudly. My orgasm was coming on, I could feel it, and I desperately wished I could hold on longer. As I felt it coming, I reached my peak, spurting all over my own – his and mine – chest, as he at the same time released inside of me.

"JUSTIN!"

The both of us screamed at the same time, and he collapsed on me. After laying there, sweaty and panting for a moment, he pulled out of me, and climbed off the bed. I was still barely able to comprehend what had happened, but I just watched as he redressed himself, his eyes on me the entire time as he made some suggestive moves. Sitting up, I watched him more intently, grinning.

"You should get yourself dressed, Justin."

"Why?"

"Because we have company."

"What? Who? I swung my head around so fast that I hurt myself."

There standing at the doorway with the biggest smirk I have ever scene on her face was my younger sister, Alex. And that's when I knew it. This couldn't have happened on it's own. This was the doing's of magic. This was the doing's of Alex.

"ALEX!"

"I'm sorry Justin. Did I interupt your 'alone' time?"

I stood up and slowly dressed myself, him handing me each item if clothing. When I was fully dressed again, I couldn't help but just look up at him and stare, I had forgotten Alex was in the room, everything else just disappeared. There was this connection between us, this look in our eyes, but I knew it was only because we were one in the same. He turned and walked back toward the mirror, and I followed. I stared on as he stepped back inside it, then turned to look at me again.

"It's okay, Justin. I'm always here, always with you."

"I want –"

"I know what you want. It can happen again."

"How?"

"Just come to a mirror and ask, it's the only place I can really see you."

I nodded to him, myself in the mirror, and watched as he stopped his own movements and did everything I did. It was then that I realized he was me again, just me, and that I still wasn't alone. I turned back to Alex and with out saying anything I walked out of my room leaving Alex behind.

* * *

**Please R&R :) Your thoughts would be excellent!  
Thanks guys heap!**


End file.
